


T'was the Night before Finals

by rhealoveless



Series: that one where they go to a women's college [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Trans Enjolras, agender R, but nah, let's write about cute snuggles instead, wow oh wow I should get back to studying, yes that sounds like a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhealoveless/pseuds/rhealoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E is remarkably bad at taking care of herself. (or, the one where R has to carry E to bed /again/ because someone refuses to stop studying before they fall asleep at their desk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'was the Night before Finals

"Dammit, E," Grantaire said with a sigh, looking at the girl slumped over the desk, asleep, her dark hair spread out over her face and her cheek cushioned against one nail-bitten hand. "Again?"  
Last time, Grantaire had woken E up, only to have her look at the time before going back to studying, as if that was what she needed more of. Grantaire often wondered how such a smart person could be so stupid.

Grantaire pulled the stack of textbooks out from under E's hand, but her only response was to shift slightly and mutter to herself in a language Grantaire couldn't begin to identify. They shoved all the books into E's backpack, and slung it onto their own back before contemplating the sleeping girl for a long moment. Eventually they settled on picking her up and settling her half slung over their shoulder.

"You can't keep doing this," Grantaire muttered, leaving the common room and heading down the hall to E's room. "I know you want to be, what, first Hawaiian president? I don't know--but you can't keep studying until you collapse."

They hit the door handle with their elbow, but it didn't budge.

"You lock your door?" Grantaire asked the sleeping girl. She shifted sightly in their arms, and turned her face to press against R's neck. "How am I supposed to--oh, whatever. Fuck this." They went across the hall and opened their door (it was not locked as, Grantaire thought to themself, all normal people's doors were. Especially those who were prone to falling asleep in odd places).

They set E down on the bed gently, gathered up the books and clothes they had left over it and dumped them on the floor, then added E's backpack to the top of the heap.

"You need to take better care of yourself," they muttered, and turned to go. After a short pause, though, they turned back around and pulled the blankets over her. They gently brushed E's hair out of her face, their fingers lingering for a moment on her temple, before they pulled away, their hands automatically opening the mini fridge. For a moment they stared at the empty shelves, before slamming it shut and stomping to the floor's kitchen, cursing Bahorel under their breath for confiscating the alcohol again (though admittedly they were grateful that she somehow knew to take it away every time they gave in and bought some more).

They settled on making tea (tea! who were they supposed to be--Jehan or something?) before they went back to their room to add finishing touches to one of their final projects. Their watch beeped at 4, and they sighed, giving up on the details, and got up to go to bed. Their bed that was currently occupied by a certain fiery revolutionary.

It's not like they had much choice, though, without E to unlock her room. This wouldn't have been a problem if the administration had been slightly less transphobic and let E share a room like all the other first years (honestly, it was amazing they did this again. As if they hadn't learned their lesson after the school first let black students in).

They eventually shook their head, pulled their jeans off, and switched their button down for a worn t shirt. They pushed E towards the edge of the bed, wedging themself against the wall. They didn't know all that much about E, but they were pretty certain she would not appreciate waking up trapped between a person and the wall. They breathed as quietly as they could, as if maybe that would keep E asleep and maybe not pissed off at them. 

E didn't wake up, though, just rolled over slightly so she was pressed against Grantaire. R froze for a moment, before deciding, whatever, enjoy it while it lasted. They wrapped their arms around E's waist, and pressed their forehead against the back of her head, breathing in the soft smell of E's floral shampoo.

***

E was not entirely sure where she was, when she woke up. Not in her room; she could tell that by the mess of clothes that lay everywhere. And not back home, it was far, far, far too cold for that. She was also not entirely sure why there was an arm around her waist and a warm, breathing mass behind her (though to her credit, she did figure that one out a few moments later).

Twisting around, she managed to see the person and, after realizing it was R, she lay back down. She needed to study, she realized--she had barely gotten past the cold war, and it was now (she checked her watch) 7:27.

But R was warm and, she did not think to herself, felt safe and comfortable. She snuggled back into them, sleepily telling herself that she would have to talk to R about this--but later.

When she woke up next, though, R was already gone.


End file.
